Un nouveau monde
by Arya love manga
Summary: Arya, une shinobi de Konoha au passé mystérieux, est envoyée dans notre monde dans le but de protéger une école en se faisant passer pour une élève. Derrière une fausse identité, sera-t-elle capable de garder son personnage jusqu'au bout.


**Je vous informe que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce fandom et que cette fanfic m'est venue comme ça.**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux mais les referme aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière de la pièce. Après quelques tentatives, je réussi enfin à voir la salle où je me trouve. Comment suis-je arrivée là? Tout ce que je me souviens est de m'être battue avec un mystérieux shinobi qui n'avait pas de bandeau frontal, sûrement un déserteur, puis, il avait utilisé une technique que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Konoha doit penser que je suis morte à l'heure qu'il est. À cette pensée, j'esquisse un sourire, manquerait plus que la vieille me croie déserteuse. J'éclate de rire.

Au même moment, un homme plutôt grand entre dans la salle, je ne l'ai jamais vu et porte instinctivement ma main à ma cuisse pour prendre un shuriken, mais me rend compte qu'on m'a changée et de ce fait, prit mes armes et ma poche **(NDA: le truc qu'ils ont sur les fesses).**

Me voyant rapprocher mes mains devant ma poitrine pour faire des sceaux, il s'arrête net et lève les bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, je suis Robert et j'ai besoin de toi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai invoqué.

Quoi? Il m'a invoquée? Comme une grenouille? Mais non, l'homme mystérieux m'a envoyé ici! Je fais une mine surprise sans m'en rendre compte et hausse les épaules, au pire, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver?

L'homme, dans la fin quarantaine, baisse les bras et se rapproche encore de quelques pas.

-Je peux te ramener chez toi, mais d'abord, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide!

-Ça peut attendre, je serais ravie de vous aider, dis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Je ne veux pas retourner tout de suite à Konoha, je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu. Je le regarde de façon fourbe se qui le fait reculer. Je me retiens de ne pas rire de lui, de quoi a-t-il peur? De moi? Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal!

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir où tu es?

-Je m'en fiche, qu'elle est cette mission? Demandais-je à bout de nerf.

-Je crois que ce monde est un peu différent du tien, donc il serait peut-être mieux que je t'explique où tu as atterri... Me dit l'homme avec un air désespéré.

Quoi...Un autre monde!... TROP GÉNIAL!

-Allez y, m'exclamais-je assoiffée de savoir.

Il éclate d'un rire franc et ce met à me dire comment les pays sont éparpillé dans le monde et qu'ici, personne ne maîtrise le ninjutsu, taijutsu ou genjutsu.

Après presque deux heures qui paressèrent une minute, il revient au sijet de la mission.

-Le fils du premier ministre va dans un pensionna et il doit être protégé, c'est là que tu vas intervenir. Depuis le début de l'année, il y a eu trois personnes arrêtées pour intrusion et ça ne fait que deux mois.

J'acquiesce, comprenant ma mission, jouer la police en gros.

-Tu vas devoir te déguiser en élève et protéger l'école anonymement. Il serait préférable aussi que tes origines restent secrètes.

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois en faisant de grand mouvement de tête, ce qui fit tomber quelques mèches noirs devant mes yeux de la même couleur.

-Tu es déjà inscrite sous le nom d'Aryane Bertrand dans la classe de secondaire 5, tu as 16 ans...Tu vas t'en sortir?

-Oui, ne vous inquiété pas pour moi, lui dis-je en faisant une grimace.

16 ans...3 ans de moins.

-Tu commences demain, donc repose toi, ta valise est déjà prête.

Je le salut avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, heureuse de mon sort. Une vie tranquille d'agent double, je me sens comme espionne parmi un village ennemi, c'est tellement excitant.

Je me décide enfin à regarder la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, assez grande pour contenir un lit, un bureau et une armoire. Curieuse, je me lève et me dirige vers le meuble pour l'ouvrir et découvrir un uniforme à ma grandeur. Une jupe noire et une chemise blanche sous un polo avec des collants blanc et des souliers foncés. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et garde mon regard sur les vêtements. Et bien sûr, je n'ai toujours pas mes armes parce que ce gouvernement pense que c'est ''dangereux''. Après un long soupire, je regarde l'heure affichée sur l'horloge, accrochée au mur gris au dessus de la porte, et m'empare de l'uniforme tout en gardant en tête l'heure qu'il me reste. Je profite de ce temps pour repenser à ce qui viens de se passer, un nouveau monde...

Une heure plus tard, il vient me chercher comme promis pour me faire passer dans de longs couloirs sombres, puis déboucher sur l'extérieur. Dehors, je laisse l'air frai glisser sur ma peau qui commençait à suffoquer à l'intérieur et scrute le paysage. Une maison, de laquelle je viens de sortir, et des champs à perte de vue, la campagne quoi.  
Je suis Robert jusqu'à la drôle de voiture blanche dont il m'avait parlé la nuit dernière et m'installe sur le siège passager. À l'intérieur, il m'indique comment m'attacher et démarre l'auto dans un grand bruit sourd. À l'arrière se trouve un grosse valise identifiée à mon nouveau nom. Je fais le contour une douzaine de fois avant de reposer mon regard vers l'avant où la vue à grandement changée, maintenant, je ne vois plus la cours, mais le route, une longue route grise avec des lignes oranges et blanches.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on s'arrête enfin devant un grand bâtiment en brique dont le terrain est entouré d'une clôture semblable à celle qui entoure Konoha, mais en beaucoup plus petit. On entre avec la voiture et allons se garer dans un stationnement privé, selon l'enseigne. Je sors de l'automobile et prends le bagage à l'arrière pour le poser au sol. Il possède des roulettes donc le transport sera facile. Je tire sur ma jupe qui m'arrive à mis-cuisse, aucunement habituée à ce genre de vêtements.

Je suis Robert jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse où une jeune femme d'environ deux ans de plus que mon vrai âge nous attend. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux bleus ainsi que des formes généreuses. Je la fixe de mes yeux noirs, essayant de l'intimider comme j'aime tellement le faire. Ça semble marcher, puisqu'elle baisse le regard pour le poser dans celui de mon accompagnateur. Je souris, fêtant ma mini victoire intérieurement.

Après une longue discussion sur les formalités de mon supposé transfert, la dame se penche vers moi, oui, je suis très petite mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et...tout ce qui est petit est mignon, puis me dit gentiment :

-Tu dois être Aryane, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre!

Je la suis, comprenant bien que je ne pourrai jamais la porter dans mon cœur. Durant la route dans laquelle Robert nous avait quitté, elle n'hésite pas à se présenter :

-Je suis Julie Labelle, mais appelle moi Julie tout simplement.

Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à l'appeler Mme. Labelle ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Nous nous arrêtons finalement devant une porte où est indiqué le numéro 203, soit le numéro de ma nouvelle chambre avec mes trois nouvelles colocataires.

Julie toque, puis attend la réponse qui tarde à venir. Après trois autres tentatives, elle se résout à entrer sans la permission et nous découvrons les trois filles encore endormie dans leurs lits.

La chambre est assez petite et compte deux lits à deux étages, deux armoires et une porte que je peux deviner, mène aux toilettes.

Julie, qui est alors dans une colère noire, réveille le trio d'un coup et commence à les disputer avec une rage que même la cinquième du nom n'égale pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas réveillées alors que les cours commencent dans 15 minutes et pourquoi est-ce que la chambre est dans un tel désordre quand je vous avais prévenue de la venue d'une nouvelle?

Tout en grognant, le trio se dépêche de s'habiller et de se coiffer, sous les menaces incessante de Julie. Quand elle eurent terminée, les trois sortirent de la pièce, me laissant seule avec la brune.

Après un long soupire, Julie m'invite à m'installer, ce que je fais. Je place ma valise sous un des lits et replace l'oreiller sur mon nouveau lit.

Ensuite, la brune m'escorte jusqu'aux casiers pour prendre mes choses pour le premier cours, maths. Devant les regards curieux des autres élèves, qui n'ont clairement pas été mis au courant de mon arrivé, je débarre, à la suite de plusieurs tentatives, mon cadenas. Je prends un cartable, un agenda, organisé par Julie, et un étui à crayon avant de refermer le tout.

La brune me mène ensuite à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une porte grise comme les autres et me dit d'attendre que le professeur entre et prenne les présences.

J'ai tellement hâte de commencer, j'espère que ce sera plus palpitant qu'à l'académie, parce que c'était à mourir d'ennui.

Quelques temps plus tard, un groupe commençe à se former devant la porte et on s'intéresse à moi.

-Salut! Me dit un, comment tu t'appelles?

-Aryane Bertrand, répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire en prime.

-Tu viens d'où? Me demande un autre.

La question qui tu. Et bien sûr, on ne m'a pas préparé de passé. Je réfléchi à 100 km/h, je me souvient d'une certaine région, comment ça s'appelait déjà... Ha oui, la Gaspésie!

-Je viens de Gaspésie.

Ils stoppent les questions en voyant la professeure arriver. Une vieille femme d'environ 60 ans, cheveux bouclés courts gris **(NDA:Je décris ma prof de math)** se dresse devant moi et me fixe derrière ses lunettes. Elle se décide finalement à me saluer, puis ouvre la porte de la classe dans laquelle les élèves s'engouffrent. La porf me retient en avant pour que je me présente.

-Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Aryane Bertrand, j'ai 16 ans et je viens de Gaspésie.

Je me dirige vers le fond de la classe, là où la seule place restante se trouve. Je m'y installe et ouvre mon cartable pour trouver un cahier d'exercice. Je l'ouvre à la page 62, comme il est indiqué au tableau.

Cette journée va être longue...

 **Fin chapitre 1**

 **Vous préférez la narration en ''je'' ou en ''elle''?**


End file.
